


Brotherly Love

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki, Loki lives!, Loving Thor, after spanking cuddles, brotherly disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Just a good, sound hiding from brother Thor. Plenty of after cuddles and one adorable, blistered little bottom.





	Brotherly Love

SMACK! “Yaow!” Loki howled as Thor’s palm impacted his bare bottom. He lie face down over his brother’s knees, a bright pink hand print blooming on his cheeks. The sting was incredible! SMACK! “Yaow! Please brother!” he begged, tears pouring from his eyes. SMACK! “Ow! Waaaaaaahhhh!” He squalled now, surrendering to the sting on his wriggling, battered tail. SMACK! He sobbed now, just wanting it to be over. Thor paused for a moment.  
“Are you sorry brother?”  
“Yes!” Loki howled, laying limp and obedient as his bottom burned. “I’m so sorry brother!”  
“Very well. Only ten more.” Thor said, raising his hand high. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Loki squalled to the top of his lungs a bright falsetto, his legs kicking involuntarily and his slender fingers gripped his bed covers tightly.  
“It hurts! It hurts!” The young Trickster cried.  
Thor shushed him, rubbing the hot skin gently. It had been a severe spanking, but the young trickster had earned it. “There, there. It’s over now baby brother.” Thor cooed, rubbing the stinging flesh. “You are forgiven.” Loki cried for another fifteen minutes. Finally, the tears dried up and he lay limp and still.  
Thor picked his brother up and cuddled him warmly, rubbing the naked and well spanked little behind. Loki fussed and groaned, sounding like a puppy. He was rewarded with warm cuddles and rocking. Thor hated to spank his baby brother. He always felt so sorry for him as he cried afterward. Loki was so delicate of constitution. His body lean and small boned. His bottom was the only thing that had any padding on it and it was tiny. Thor’s big hand covered both of the soft, pale little cheeks. Loki always cried so pitifully. He was exceptionally tender bottomed. Thor also knew that the young man needed discipline. He was twenty years old now and should know better than to play dangerous pranks. Earlier that day he had made a hole with magic in the bottom of a skiff they rode in, causing Thor to fall a good distance into the river. He could have been badly hurt.  
Now, as Loki lay so still and calm, behaving himself Thor felt such love swell in his chest. He cuddled and petted his brother lovingly. “Loki, big brother loves you.”  
“M…my bottom hurts.” Loki whined. Thor rubbed it gently. He really had busted his behind this time.  
“I know. Poor little mite.” Thor cooed. “You know how I hate to spank you brother, but you were very naughty this time.” He spoke to Loki as though he were a child. In a way he was. Thor knew Loki could not help himself. Mischief was in his nature.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Loki mewled, knuckling his eyes adorably. Thor kissed his pale, tear streaked face and patted his hot little rump gently. As he held Loki, listening to his breathing as it slowed and feeling his warm, bony little body relax Thor felt such love for his baby brother. Before long the Little Trickster fell asleep as he had always done after a spanking. Thor laid him down, taking care not to wake him. He gently pulled his leggings up and gave his bottom a final pat as he rose to leave. He took one last look at him. Loki’s face was so sweet when he slept. It took on the soft innocent look of childhood. He slept the sleep of the innocent. Thor smiled as he walked out the door and turned out the light.


End file.
